Masquerade
by FantasyLiving94
Summary: Belle is planning on a Masquerade Ball and she's invited the whole town, Including Mr Gold. Will they be united when the clock strikes 12 midnight? Or will someone get in their way... ... On going story! PLEASE REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm not quite sure where this story is going to end up yet, I just felt like writing :)**_

Chapter 1...

Every morning she passed by his shop. He didn't know who she was, but he certainly wanted to.

Every morning the sun glinted through her perfect flowing hair, flavourless air became fresh, meaningful. He longed to kiss, feel, taste the skin of this wonderous image of beauty.

Her eyes glowed a bright shade of blue, like sapphire diamonds shining in the moonlight. How he longed to stare into them every morning when he woke.

He knew she was atleast half his age, but there was something about her. Some sort of connection he felt.

His heart pounded as he heard a voice...

"Mr Gold?"

He shook himself out of his fantasy.

"Can I help you?" He said nervously.

"I don't believe we have been aquainted yet, Belle French" She held out her hand with a smile.

He hesitated, but shook her hand.

"Mr Gold.." he said with a nervous tone.

"Nice to meet you Mr Gold" she smiled at him and it felt as though his heart was about to explode, like as if it was beating so hard inside in body it was about to thump and plunder right through his chest.

" Can i help you with anything Miss French?" He asked, wondering why she was there, in HIS shop, talking to HIM.

" Well you see, I'm hosting this Ball, Over at Storybrooke Main Hall. I was wondering if you would like to come? Everyone else in the town is coming" She smiled so innocently at him.

He thought to himself,'Everyone else? Urccchh everyone in this town hates me, It would just be another night for to end up all alone stood in a corner'

But for some strange reason he could not refuse that beautiful smile of hers. He noticed she was holding a pad of tickets.

" And how much are they?" He gestured pointing to the tickets.

She giggled. "Five dollars"

" I'll take one" He said pulling his wallet out of his suit jacket.

" Just the one Mr Gold? Won't you be bringing anyone else?" She innocently requested,

His head dropped at that, but replied " No Dearie, I have no one to bring unfortunately"

" Awwwh well thats a shame" She smiled at him over the counter. " I'll be there alone too, Atleast we won't be lonely!" she giggled.

She ripped a ticket from the pad in her hand. "It's at 7 pm on Friday, Don't forget" She nodded and walked towards the door pulling it open " Oh and by the way, It's a masquerade party so you'll be needing a mask of some sort" She waved him goodbye " See you Friday" and with that she had gone.

...

'What on earth had just happened?' He thought to himself. He just agreed to go to a huge gathering filled with people that he hates and he knew the feeling was mutual from them too.

"Great" He gritted his teeth and mumbled to himself in his shop.

The bell of the shop door rang again.

" Well Hello Mr Gold" a seductive sly voice stung his ears.

" Madame Mayor" He snorted.

" I think I deserve a better welcome than that Mr Gold" She sneered.

" You think too Highly of yourself Regina"

" So i hear your going to this masquerade on Friday. That girl...Whats her name..." She teased him, She knew exactly how push his buttons.

"Belle...her name is Belle."

" Ohh yes the...French girl, just got back from New York" Her evil laugh rung through his ears like needles, Sharp and painful.

" What can I do for you Regina?" He was angry, and his tone of voice expressed it.

" She'll never love you, you know that right?"

His face began to burn a crimson red. Like as if smoke was about to emerge from his ears.

" Your the town monster remember? Everyone is afraid of you, You don't even have a good side, How do you expect that poor, innocent, pretty little thing to accept you?"

That was it. That sent him flying! He was so angry, His head felt like a volcano ready to errupt at any moment.

" Get out!" He gritted.

She smirked, and cackled towards the door.

" Nice talking to you Gold. As always" with an evil smirk plastered on her face.

He knew Regina was right. Belle could never fall for the town beast. She deserve someone better.

He stared at the invitation in his hand, scrumpled it up and threw to the other side of the shop.

He wasn't going to the Ball. Never. He would be made a fool of and he knew it.

...

_**More chapters to come! :) Review Review Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here it goes for Chapter 2! Please Review and let me know what you all think!**_

Chapter 2...

It was Thursday. Belle went to the Diner to meet with Ruby and Jefferson after work.

" Hurry up Jefferson, We need to get dresses, and you need a suit! If you take any longer the shops will be closed!"

" Ohhh shuuusshhhh I'm coming" Jefferson giggled.

They headed out of the Diner and started walking up the main street.

" I'm totally looking forward to this Belle, I'm so glad you've organised it, It's going to be amazing" Ruby said excitedly as she linked arms with Belle, and Belle smiled.

They strolled into the dress shop.

The dress Belle saw filled her eyes with love, and excitement.

" I've already found my dress!" Belles eyes sparkled.

"Belle we've been here ten seconds..." Ruby rolled her eyes and laughed.

" But look...Look at it, it's perfect." She pulled Ruby towards her and pointed to the corner or the shop, over to where the dress lit up the whole room. It was beautiful.

" Damn it Belle, that really is beautiful" and Belle smiled contently.

Belle just stood there admiring the dress while Ruby scored the room looking for a perfect dress for herself.

" Try in on Belle" Ruby gestured to her. " I'm trying this one on" She held up a long bright red dress. It was perfect her. The diamonds encrusted accross the chest area.

Belles eyes lit up, smiled and excitedly dragged Ruby and the dresses to the fitting rooms.

Ruby waltzed out from behind the curtain first.

" Wow" Even Jeffersons mouth gaped open at her. " Ruby that is stunning"

" I know! It's perfect isn't it?" She almost squeeled with excitement.

Next it was Belles turn to emerge from behind the curtains. A smile she couldn't fight was permanently stamped on her face. She just lit up! Butterflies busted into her stomach!

Ruby and Jeffersons jaws dropped to the floor.

"Oh My goodness Belle... You look amazing" They both said in unicen.

The girls had both found their dresses and Jefferson had bought his suit too.

...

They headed to a new shop. It was surrounded in beautiful masquerade masks. Just what they were looking for.

Belle strolled the shop admiring every single mask she could find. She couldn't take her eyes off any of them.

Diamons, Feathers, Ribbons, Glitter. Thats all she could see. Her eyes lit up.

" Belle!" Ruby shouted extremely excited. "Look how well this one going with my dress" And it did, the colour match was perfect. Bright red like the dress, Covered with black diamonds and black feathers poking out of the right side of the mask.

"Ruby its perfect" Belle smiled when suddenly something caught her eye. Hoping she had found it. and she did. It was only a simple mask, not too fancy, nothing like the one Ruby had. She tried it on and she looked so beautiful. The mask was simple but it fitted the shape of her face perfectly, the small encrusted diamonds on the side made her bright blue sparkle and shine even more.

" Awwwh Belle you really are going to be the 'Belle' of the ball" Ruby giggled and hugged her.

" It's just a shame no one will even notice me" she half giggled. she knew it was the truth, none of the men in Storybrooke cared for her, only Gaston but there was no chance of anything happening between them again.

"Belle" Ruby lifted her face. " Your going to be fighting the guys away with this outfit".

Belle giggled with a smile that plastered her whole face.

A voice from behind them startled them.

"Well Well Well" Belle spun around to the voice.

" All ready for your Ball tomorrow Miss French?"

" Yes thankyou madame Mayor..."

" Please call me Regina"

Belle nodded. " Are you here looking for dresses too?"

"Oh no sweetie" Her voice was harsh and cut. " I have no need to buy a dress or mask, I already have them. I'm glad I caught you, have you sorted the table arrangements yet Dearie?"

Belle somewhat felt threatened by her. She didn't know why, It was like she was trying to overpower her, even though she wasn't really doing anything. She felt like Regina had her trapped. Trapped in a small room with no way to escape.

" Yes...I...I have" Belle stuttered.

" Who's table am I on?"

Belle took the table arrangements from her bag..." Your with Henry, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, and Cora"

" My Mother? You've invited my..." She cut herself half way through her own sentence. This could work to her advantage, Cora and Mr Gold at the same Ball...He's got his eyes set on Belle. Regina believes..No...Regina knows Belle has feeling for him too, the way she looks at him turns her sick."Who's table is Mr Gold on dear?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Belle asked with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Just curious dear" Regina tried to hold back her smirk that had suddenly planted itself on her smug face.

" He's with Ruby, Archie, Granny, Jefferson and I" Belle said with a smile when she came to her own name.

Reginas smirk grew and grew across her face.

"Interesting..." She mumbled to herself. " Well nice speaking to you Dear, We shall all meet again tomorrow night... Until then" and she walked out.

Belle and Jefferson looked at each other completely bewildered.

"That woman gives me the creeps" Ruby said.

" Yeah me too" Belle and Jefferson replyed at the same time.

...

Mr Gold was at his shop again. He didn't much like cleaning but he noticed it was getting a little dusty around.

He got the sweeping brush and started brushing the foor. He came across a scrumpled up piece of paper burried in the corner of the shop.

It was the invitation.

_**You are Invited to Belle's Masquerade Ball. **_

_**7 pm Friday Night at the Main Hall **_

_**Hope you can all attend **_

_**Belle **_

_**oxoxo**_

It was simple, he thought, Just like Belle was. She didn't need any fancy clothing, makeup, shoes to make her look beautiful, she naturally was.

He stared at the invitation. He really didn't want to go. But he did at the same time. He wanted to go for Belle, but the truth of Regina's words stung in his head like an aching pain that would'nt go away.

He already had an outfit to wear. That's all he ever wore was a suit anyway. But if he went he wanted to look as presentable as he could be.

...

Mr Gold usually headed to Grannys at around 3 for some lunch after working at the shop for the morning. He strolled into the Diner and as usual everything would go silent when he walked in.

Everyone in the Diner would turn and stare at him, then turn to each other and gossip horrible things.

Except this time something different happened.

He sat at his booth, his usual one right at the back next to the window.

" Hi Mr Gold" He suddenly found himself sitting opposite Belle and he started to fidgit.

" Hello, Miss French"

" Please.. call me Belle"

" Belle" He gave her a little smile.

" I'm hoping your still coming tomorrow night?"

His head slightly turned, He didn;t know what to say. He hadn't decided if he was going to go or not yet. It was difficult for him. No one liked him.

" I..Uhhh..." He tried to get his words out but no full words excaped his lips.

" Your on my table, I hope you don't mind? I thought as we're both going alone, we'd might aswell stick together" She smiled.

His heart started pounding again. She wanted him on her table. He couldn't believe it. The butterflies in his stomach must have been doing sommersaults he thought.

"Well in that case I wouldn't want to leave you alone Dearie" He gave her a halfsmile back and she put her hand ontop his.

" Good, I'll see you tomorrow night then"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...

Tonight was the night. Everyone was so excited. It's Friday!

Belle and Ruby got ready at Belle's house. Pinching each others makeup and jewellry.

Belle began on her hair.

Curled she had decided, clipped back at the sides. Her makeup was flawless, her hair flowed over her shoulders perfectly. She looked amazing!.

...

Mr Gold began to get ready at his house. He was so nervous. Thats all that circled his brain was the fact he was going to be sitting with Belle. On her table. Right next to her.

He wore his purple shirt. He thought it was the best for the ball. He thought it might impress Belle.

...

It was 6.55 Everyone was already at the main hall waiting for the hostess to arrive.

Belle and Ruby arrived outside.

"Go on ahead Ruby, Ive just got to put my mask on before i come in" Belle smiled.

" Ooooo im so excited" Ruby giggled. "I'll see you in two" and she walked off.

Everyone was there. They all looked great. It was like a sea of beauty. The feathers, The diamonds, The dresses. They were all amazing.

And then suddenly, everyone stopped. It went silent. Mouths gaped open and eyes were almost popping out of their sockets.

Mr Gold almost passed out from the beauty. Now he was nervous and in comparrison he felt very underdressed.

She was a vision of beauty. The golden dress caressed her hips shimmered in the disco lights and she waltzed herself into the main hall.

No one could take their eyes off her. Especially Mr Gold.

Mr Gold stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching her as she walked down the stairs.

" Evening Mr Gold" She smiled at him. "So glad you made it"

He tried to speak, his mouth moved but no sounds came out of it. 'what the bloody hell was he doing' he thought to himself. and she giggled at him. "Lost for words Mr Gold?" He proped his elbow up ever so slightly and she took it willingly as he escorted her to their table.

He noticed the beautiful looking name cards placed on the tables and his name and Belle's name were right next to each other.

"You don't mind do you?" She nervously asked.

"Mind what dearie?"

"Sitting next to me?"

He gave her a little smile "Of course not". and she nodded.

...

They sat down and Mr Gold noticed Regina smirking at him. He glared at her. If she tried any of her funny business with him tonight he wouldn't hold back, he will make her pay.

He had hoped that Belle would spend a little time with him, to get to know each other better but unfortunatly, she was constantly being asked to dance, Gaston, Jefferson, Graham. They all wanted a piece of Belle so Mr Gold just sat there. Hating the atmosphere and tension around him but his eyes were fixated on Belle. The way she moved, the way she danced, the way she smiled, the way she laughed. He loved her and he couldn't deny it. The butterflies in his belly were overwhelming him.

"Why don't you ask her to dance Gold?" a sharp piercing voice appeared behind him.

"Regina.." His voice stern and deep.

"Go on, I'm sure she wants you too" Her smirk grew and she could see him contemplating the idea. She had an evil devious plan and she loved it.

"I'm quite happy where i am thankyou dearie, enjoying it alone" Emphasising the 'alone' to make her go away.

She smirked and scurried off.

...

A few hours passed and everyone was enjoying themselves. Although Mr Gold was getting ready to leave. Until he felt a delicate soft hand upon the shoulder of his suit jacket.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting to be dancing this much" she giggled.

"That's quite alright Miss French."

"Belle...call me Belle"

He nodded "Belle".

He looked over to the dancefloor and it was quite crowded, but he wanted to dance with her, he wanted to be close to her, The more people on the dancefloor the closer he could get to Belle. Holding her waist as they danced.

"May I have this daa..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as Belle was already being rushed off to the dancefloor again by Victor Whale. His brows inclined and his facial expression turned into slight anger and disappointment.

When he turned back to face into the table to sip on his red wine, he noticed a note there. Could Belle have left it?

**'Meet me at twelve o clock **

**in the middle of the dancefloor**

**I'll be waiting for you' **

**oxoxo**

Did he dare take the chance? It could have been Regina playing her silly little tricks again.

But if he didn't take the chance he would have regretted it. He hoped it was from Belle.

...

He noticed Regina whispering into Cora's ear. He hated her. She was so devious and sly he simply couldn't show any niceness towards her at all.

He looked at his watch. 11.58..."Shit!" He mumbled to himself. Time had gone so quickly

He strolled onto the dancefloor, brushing past everyone in his way.

He stood there, patiently, just waiting and then the clock chimed twelve and a delicate hand took his shoulder.

"You found my note then?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...

They danced together. Smiling at each other contently.

He was nervous and she could see that so she took his hand and put it to her waist, and he shuddered. The butterflies doing sommersaults around and around in his belly.

She put her hands on his shoulders.

She didn't seem nervous at all. Suddenly she leant closer to him and rester her head on his shoulder blade.

'A thousand Years' was the music that started to play and she started to whisper sing as her head rested on his shoulder..

" _I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more_"

With that he closed his eyes and smiled as they danced, the hand around Belle's waist tightened around her.

He opened his eyes and seen Regina. Standing at the edge of the dancefloor staring at the, smirking. An evil smirk. But Cora wasn't there. Mr Gold glared at her and she nodded and just stayed in place.

Belle rose her head from his shoulder and looked up at him with loving eyes. He was drawn to them as they shone through her mask like diamonds. Her golden mask matched her dress perfectly. He loved how she made something so simple, seem so elegant and beautiful. Her eyes were like piercing blue diamonds shining in the moonlight, surrounded by long black eyelashes that made her eyes look so attractive. He couldn't take his eyes of her. And he couldn't believe she was in his arms.

She looked up at him so innocently with a smile.

"Mr Gold...I..." she muttered off what she was saying and leaned up to him. Slowly she got closer and closer to him until their lips finally met with a kiss. Both their eyes closed, relishing the moment. It was exactly what both of them had wanted for a long time.

He broke away with his eyes still close "Oh Belle.."

He finally opened his eyes only to look into her glistening ones but he was met with a shock!

His eyes narrowed, his expression angry, annoyed. His face looked as though it was about to explode.

It wasn't Belle standing infront of him anymore.

...

"Just like the old days huuh Gold?" Cora's words stung through his mind.

"Where's Belle?" He said with such a ferocious tone.

Cora turned around with a smirk and stood infront of Gold as he stared over at Regina. She had a tight grip of Belle's arm and she seemed like she was struggling to get away from her.

Mr Golds eyes burned with furry and anger. He took a step forward but Cora stopped him.

"I don't think so dear. You two don't belong together" She cackled.

"How? How did you do that?"

"Magic Dear, Surely you'd have figured that, your the one that taught me" Her eyes were full of pleasure. She was pleased with herself. Pleased that they broke their kiss apart. Reginas face mirrored Cora's also.

"Let her go" He gritted his teeth angrily and Belle looked to him full of need. She wanted him to save her.

Belle's makeup began to run down her face. She was afraid and she needed him to hold her.

"I'll let her go Gold, but first I wish to make a deal" she grinned.

"What do you want?" he gritted and attempted to take a few steps forward but Cora kept stopping him with her magic

"I want to know where it is... Where your dagger is"

The anger inside him bubbled up, burning from the inside, blind rage, hands gripped so tightly that knuckles are white, breathing turns to ragged pants, he felt like the pain and fury like a hot desert sand storm inside of him.

He lost it.

His magic sending Cora flying over to the nearest wall. He then stepped towards Regina who was still smirking intently at him. "Let her go" he said again, face to face with her.

Everyone in the room turned to the drama boiling inside the hall. They all stared with gaping mouths and wide eyes.

Mr Gold grabbed hold of Belle's hand and tried to pull her towards him but Regina tutted at him shaking a finger in his face.

"You should know its not that easy Gold"

and using her magic she pushed him back into the table behind him.

His face turned a crimson red and he attempted to take Belle back once more.

"Your hurting me" Belle sobbed as Regina gripped her arm tighter.

"Oh do shut up dear" She laughed.

Gold couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get her away from Regina as soon as possible. He launched towards Regina. But a wave of purple smoke surrounded both her and Belle and they had gone. Disappeared. The evilness of Reginas laugh echoing the room.

The room fell silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...

She didn't know where she was. Regina had taken her somewhere. Somewhere iscolated.

She felt so alone. She hovered quietly in the corner, trying to stifle her breathing. Her heart raced as she listened for Regina to return to her. The room she was being held in was plain. A smokey gry colour surrounding her and the only light she had was the mood that beamed through the tiny window above her head. She sat on the bed that was the only object in the room. Cowering in the corner with her knees up into her chest and her head buried in her arms. She was so afraid. Silent tears began to roll down her cheeks as she heard footsteps approaching the door.

The door slowly creeked open. Her heart pounded.

She slowly lifted her head and glared her eyes. Her eyes were like tigers eyes, just about about to hunt down their prey.

"What are you going to do to me?" Her voice was meant to sound angry and intimidated, but instead thats all Regina heard was a scared, innocent little girl.

"Nothing dear" Regina laughed.

Belle was so confused.

"Nothing?" Belle questioned.

"I have a proposition for you dear, I want to make a deal with you"

Belle's eyes widened in amazement.

"I need you to get close Mr Gold, He is completely head over heels for you" Regina pulled a 'pretending to be sick face' and Belle hated it! It just made Belle glare at her even more.

"And why would you want that?" Belle's tone had now become harsh.

"Because Dear, I want his dagger, and if you get him to trust you he'll tell you where it is willingly"

Now Belle's anger raged from deep inside of her. She felt like she was about to explode like a volcano.

"I'm not using him for you, I'd never hurt him" Belle's eyes were filled with fury.

Regina laughed, her evil laugh echoing the small claustrophobic room "Oh i think you will, Your father is Moe French right?" Regina smirked as Belle's face dropped to the floor."That's what i thought...We'll soon find out how much you value your fathers life...and you own" Regina turned as if to walk away. Her back facing Belle as she stands in the doorway "You have until Noon to decide" and using her magic she slammed the door behind her.

Belle sobbed listening to Regina's footsteps fade away.

She sat sheltered in on herself in the corner of the room where her thoughts roamed round and round with the only thoughts of Mr Gold and her father. She froze in fear and shivered in disbelief. She knew trying to kiss Gold at the Ball was the worst idea of her life, until a small smile started to grow on her face. One thought started to suddenly overtake her brain. He actually kissed her back, well until Regina and Cora interviened. The smile grew on her face, as she thought about them dancing. His hand around her waist and somehow it felt right, Like as if it belonged there. Like as if they belonged together. She gave a small giggle to herself when she remembered how he shuddered when she took his hand to place it there. He was so nervous she thought to herself.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself in complete despair.

How could she choose? He was her father. She had to protect him, who knows what Regina would do to him, and her, if she didn't obey him. But she didn't want to hurt Mr Gold. She liked him and she knew he liked her too.

...

Everyone stared at him in the Ball, He didn't know what to do. He needed to find Belle. He rushed from the Main Hall as quickly as his feet would take him. He went out into the main street. His heart pounding so hard he thought it was going to come beating out of his chest.

"Belle..." He sobbed to himself. "I will find you".

He went home and sat in his basement. Fixing up potions, or anything that could help him find Belle.

Nothing was working, and he didn't know what to do.

He deciding to sit at his spinning wheel. He spun and spun and spun...thinking, staring, spinning. All his thoughts were based on Belle. He started to take his suit jacket off and something fell out of his pocket. It was the note. He had kept it. The note Belle had left him to meet him on the dancefloor. The way her delicate hand has braced his shoulder. And the way she embraced his hand around her waist. The way she smiled at him. The way her head fitted perfectly resting on his shoulder as the danced. It felt right, they felt perfect together. He liked her and he had the hint of intuition that she liked him too.

He smiled at the thought when he remembered the way she leaned in closer to him to kiss him. He had never felt so strange before. Never felt that way towards a girl before. She was half his age but neither of them cared.

He carried on spinning and these thoughts completely over took his mind.

"I will find you Belle"

Then he remembered.

THE MIRROR!

The MAGIC Mirror.

He strolled to his cupboard. With the hope that it was still there. Opening the door, he grabbed it with such need. He held it tightly in his hand and stared into it. He cleared his mind until the only thing that filled his head was the thought of Belle. "Show me her. Show me Belle".

A blue marble shaped through the mirror. He saw her. Cowered in the corner of some small room. He brushed his finger across the face of the mirror across Belle's face pictured on the mirror. He could see she was crying and upset, still wearing her maquerade outfit, she still looked just as beautiful he thought. Her knees risen up into her chest, sobbing into her arms folded across her knees. and that was it. The marble shaped the mirror again and suddenly he was looking at his own reflection again. A tear trickled down his face and he clenched his fist around the mirror.

Where could she be? He had never seen a room like that in Storybrooke. He thought he knew everything and everywhere there was know about Storybrooke. But he was wrong.

...

**Right im not sure if this story is any good. My mind is just running wild at the moment haha! Anyway please review and let me know what you think so far...Of course there is more to come :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6...

Without even realising it, Belle had fallen asleep. She had cried herself to sleep. She didn't even realise until she heard the door of her cell being flung open.

" Wake up Dear" The harsh voice stung through her ears. " I hope you've made your decision, it's Noon"

Belle sleepily sat up and looked out the window, the sun was beaming bright in the sky and she knew Regina was not joking around.

Belle fiddled with her fingers, nervous, undecided. She didn't want to do any of it. But when it came to her father she had to protect him.

She nodded and wiped a tear away from running down her face.

"Good" Regina's grin grew and grew. "I'm glad you saw sense, now I've taken the liberty of getting you an outfit, get dressed and you can leave today and start work on my business" Smirking like a cheshire cat.

" I can get my own outfit when i get home thankyou very much" Belle hissed at her.

" I don't think you quite understand missy" Regina stood right infrontof Belle and gripped the top of her arm and Belle winced at the pain, their faces were inches apart. Both of them glared at each other. "You will wear this outfit and you will go and find Mr Gold right away...Got it?" Regina loosened her grip and Belle looked at where she held her. A red mark surrounding the upper half of her arm. It was going to bruise.

Regina threw the bag of clothes onto the bed and proudly walked out, "I'll be back for you in half an hour dear, Make sure your ready" and the door slammed.

...

Belle lay back down on the bed. Curled into herself and her head and tears sobbed into her arms. She rubbed her arm where Regina held her, and she could already notice it was starting to bruise. She was so delicate, and the purpley black mark didn't take long to reveal itself on her pale, beautiful, milky coloured skin.

She pulled the clothes out of the bag and her face dropped. She mumbled "I can't wear this" as she lay the clothes out onto the bed to get a better look.

She knew the leather leggins were going to be tight, and that's what Regina wanted. Something that showed off all Belle's curved so that Mr Gold couldn't resisit her. She sighed. Then she turned her attentions to the shirt. Admitedly, she did like the colour, but the style? Hell no!

She held the electric blue coloured top up infront of her. She noticed the buttons did up on the front, but the chest area was so revealing. Then she turned the top around and seen the back of it and her eyes gaped. The back was bare. A tear ran down her face and she couldn't stop it. This was going to be a disaster, but relunctantly she dressed into the outfit. She knew she had to it.

She looked down at herself and even noticed her laced black bra showing in the front, and she knew it was obviously showing in the back too. A bitter harsh breeze stung her back that had brushed in from the window. She shivered. She was freezing.

She sat there rubbing her arms up and down trying to warm herself up. Wincing everytime she brushed over her bruise on the top of her arm.

Then she heard footsteps, becoming closer and closer and then the door flung open again and it made Belle jump. She was frightened.

"Ready my dear?" Regina grinned.

Belle nodded and Regina moved aside to let her go.

" You go straight to Mr Gold...Got it?" Regina patted Belle's shoulder.

Belle nodded again and quickly pulled her shoulder away from Regina's grasp. and she walked out of the cell trying to be brave.

'Do the brave thing and bravery will follow' she thought to herself.

...

She walked out into the main road of Storybrooke, she looked behind her and seen Regina watching her making sure she does as she's asked.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She felt more or less naked with what she was wearing.

Then she came face to face with Mr Gold' Pawn Shop. She took a deep breath in and walked towards the door.

**'Closed' **

The sign in the door worried her. Was he looking for her? Where could he be. But for some reason she tried the door anyway. She pushed it and it opened. The usual Bell 'tinging' above the door frame.

"M...Mr Gold?" she called out but there was no answer.

She wandered around the shop but there was no sign of him. He wasn't there.

She sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought.

She left the shop and strolled to his house instead. Face to face with it she rang the door bell but there was no answer again.

She noticed his car in the driveway so she knew he was there. She walked over to his car and noticed his back garden gate open. She walked through the garden and noticed the window of the basement open. She crouched down to peek through and seen him. Seen him sitting at his spinning wheel.

"Mr Gold...?" She said, not to startle him but he didn't seem to move, or realise it was her calling.

...

He sat there. Spinning and spinning. He hadn't slept at all. He couldn't. Belle was running through his mind. He could have sworn he even heard her voice calling him but he knew it was too good to be true. He knew Regina would keep her. He knew Regina would want to make a deal over the girl.

"M...Mr Gold...?" He heard a voice, but he thought it was his imagination so he didn't react and just stared out from his spinning wheel.

"Mr Gold?" He heard it again but this time it sounded louder and he turned to the opened window.

He rushed to his feet. "Belle?" He said with such relief. Belle nodded back at him and smiled.

He had never moved so fast, He rushed out of his basement and headed straight for his back yard.

As soon as she seen him walk out of the back door she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him sobbing into the crook of his neck.

"Oh Belle..." He sobbed into her hair. Taking in her scent. Wrapping both his arms around her waist, tightly holding onto her.

She felt his hands across the bare of her back and realised what she was wearing and what she was meant to be doing, but she couldn't stop crying. She held onto him tighter, she didn't want to ever let him go.

He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Belle what happened, where did she take you?" He asked with such pain and sadness in his voice.

" I don't know" she said as tears still ran down her face.

He held the top of her arms and looked into her teary eyes..."Belle you need to tell me anything you..." He began to say until he stopped himself. As he held her arms she almost squeeled at the pain from her bruise but she bit her lip holding the noise from escaping her lips. But he noticed something was wrong and removed his hands immediatley. He saw it. He gently trailed a soft finger over it as tears began to enter his eyes.

"Belle I'm so sorry" He looked into her eyes, but she closed them. She was ashamed for what she was doing to him. She liked him alot, but when he would find out he would never forgive her and she knew it. He loved her, and she loved him. They both knew it.

"Don't be sorry, It was my fault...I shouldn't have...In the middle of the dancefloor, I guess it was bad timing"

He looked down as she said those words, He now believed that she had regretted kissing him. He nodded and began to walk away without looking at her, " I am sorry Belle, Truly I am".

She grabbed his arm as he turned and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her tears ruining his suit. "I don't regret kissing you, Don't think that...Please" and at her words he put his arms around her again.

"Come on lets get you inside" He ushered her into his home and sat her down on his couch.

"How did you get away?" He questioned.

He faced turned a bright shade of red. How was she going to answer that?

" I...Uhh..." Then she noticed him looking down at the clothes she was wearing.

He was confused, he had only seen her a few hours ago in her masquerade clothing through the mirror, now she's suddenly dressed like this.

"Belle what's going on?" There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"n...nothing..." She shook her head tyring to convince him but it wasn't working.

"Belle I've admired you long enough to know that you would never dress like this of your own accord"

"Well maybe you don't really know me Mr Gold, maybe you only saw what you wanted to see" She tried to sound brave but he could see right through her.

"I can see you don't want to talk about it Miss French" He began to walk away and even more tears ran down her face but she muffled her cries with her hand.

...

**More to come...Please review?!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7...

He stood in the kitchen, thinking. He knew something was wrong with Belle but he didn't know what.

He made her tea and put a couple of biscuits onto a tray for her too, when he carried the tray back into his living she wasn't sitting on his sofa anymore. His heart began to start pounding through his chest again. He rushed to put the tray on the coffee table infront of the sofa, but when he rushed around the back of the sofa to get to the front of it he realised she was still there. She had fallen asleep on his couch.

Her head rested into her arm as it draped over the side of the couch, her hair was surrounding her face and he smiled down at her. She looked so beautiful he thought to himself. He crouched down infront of her and tucker stray strands of hair behind her ear so he could look at her properly. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept.

He didn't want to wake her but she was sprawled across his couch and it couldn't have been comfortable.

He scooped her up into his arms, careful and gently not to wake her. Took her to his bedroom and tucked her into his bed. He turned around getting ready to walk away until a delicate hand grasped his wrist...

" Stay..." She mumbled in her sleep.

Her eyes were still closed, he thought she was sleep talking and he giggled. Until he started to walk away and she grasped his wrist tighter..."Please?" and slightly tugged him towards her.

Her eyes opened and she was looking up at him with a neediness to be close to him in her eyes.

He wanted to but maybe it was a bad idea, he didn't know what had gone on with Regina, but something gave him the feeling it wasn't good, especially with the bruise that was pasted on her arm.

But he gave in and sat on the bed next her ontop of the covers with his back resting up against the pillows. She hesitantly rested her head onto his chest, like as if she wanted him to protect her. He could hear her sniffle and felt one of her tears become damp on his shirt. He played with her hair trying to sooth her, trying to get her to fall asleep.

She was still wearing the revealing blue shirt Regina had given her, and when he put his arm around her to pull her closer he could feel her bare back and he shuddered. Feeling his warm touch upon her back she burried her face further into his chest and trailed her hand up his chest and rested it near the crook of his neck. He started making little swirly patterns down her bare back and he could see her smile at that, so he kept on doing it...changing the directions of the patterns every now and again. Her sniffles had stopped and silence surrounded the room. She had fallen asleep rested on his chest. He could feel her fidgiting next to him. Small sounds started coming from her. Frightening sounds...

"No i...i... wont do it..." She mumbled in her sleep. "I'd rather you Kill me instead, I won't let you hurt him and I won't help you" her words became more clear to him.

She began to cry in her sleep, and her movements became more vigorous as she slept.

She was having a nightmare. Regina had plagued her dreams.

"Belle..." He tried to wake her, he rubbed her arm and shook her gently. "Belle..sweetheart?"

He sat up extremely worried at her words as she slept. "Belle...please...wake up" He shook her arm a little harder this time and he jumped as she woke with a scream. Panting, sweating with tears rolling down her cheek. He took her straight into his arms. "It's okay sweetheart it was just a dream...Just a dream" and she gripped him tightly, like she was afraid. She didn't want him to ever let her go.

He lay back onto the bed, pulling her with him and she rested her head back onto his chest. She put one arm around his chest and gripped him tightly. He began to play with her hair again and that seemed to calm her down.

"Do it again..." She looked up at him with her sparkling blue eyes.

"Do what Belle?" and she started making the pattern with her fingers on his, the exact same patterns he was making on her back before she had the nightmare.

He knew then what she was talking about so he moved his hand from her and slowly trailed his finger down her back and started making the patterns again and he smiled down at her as she looked up at him and sighed.

She liked feeling him on her back, It was a way for her to know he was there. It soothed her.

She desperatley wanted to kiss him again at this point. But a real one this time, one where they weren't going to be interrupted but she stopped herself. Maybe it was too soon, she thought. With the deal of Regina running through her mind she didn't want to take any chances in losing him. She contemplated telling him everything, but she was too afraid.

Should she tell him?

Shouldn't she tell him?

Thats the only two thoughts that surrounded her brains.

She felt so bad. When he finds out he was going to hate her, Loathe her and she would lose him forever and she didn't want that.

She was just about to tell him everything but then she realised he had stopped making the patterns along her back. She looked up to him, but his eyes were closed. He was asleep, and she sighed.

She leaned up and gently kissed his cheek as he slept, careful she didn't wake him. She thought it would have been too embarrassing if her woke to find her kissing his cheek so she did it ever so carefully.

Whispering she began to talk to him as he slept. "I'm so sorry Mr Gold, your going to hate me when you find out what I'm doing..." a tear rolled down her face." I don't know if you feel the same way Mr Gold, but I like you...infact I think I could be in..." She trailed off as his arm somehow pulled her closer towards him as he slept. She was worried that he heard her, but his eyes were still peacefully closed. She let out a quiet sigh and then rested back close to him with her head on his shoulder, and her hand caressing his neck.

She didn't know what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8...

Mr Gold awoke at 8.30 the next morning. His forehead was leaning against hers on the pillow. His arm was somehow wrapped around her waist and her hand was caressing his neck. He quickly pulled his head away when he realised. Somehow they had gotten so close to each other while they were asleep.

He gently pulled her hand away from him and placed it on the pillow, she stirred a little but she didn't wake up, and he was glad. He climbed off the bed, rubbing his tired sleepy eyes and looked back to Belle. Looked back to where she peacefully lay asleep in his bed. He got up from temptation. He wanted her. He got up from the bed and went downstairs to make some breakfast and to clear his head.

What had she been dreaming about last night that got her so worked up? he thought to himself.

He switched the radio on as he made them both breakfast, ready for when she awoke.

**'I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more'**

He realised it was the song they danced to. That wonderful amazing night that he thought she might love him. But to him he was so stupid for such a thing. How could she love...love a monster?

The song reminded him of how precious Belle's voice sounded when she began to serenade into his ear as they danced. It sent shivers down his spine.

He shook all the thoughts out of his head as quickly as possible.

He made breakfast for her and placed it all on a tray for her and took it up to her room.

She was still sleeping when he got up to the room, but when he placed the tray on the bedside table she started stirring and gradually opened her sleepy eyes.

"Good morning" she smiled at him.

"Morning" he managed.

"That smells delicious, thankyou" her smile grew and she pulled herself up from the covers and he began to walk away from her.

"Aren't you joining me?" she questioned.

He shook his head, he didn't want any distractions and he simply couldn't be tempted by her. It was wrong.

"Thankyou" she said once more and smiled and gave a little smile back.

Her mind started running wild, Did he hear her last night? Is that why he's being so cold? Worry plagued her mind and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Her cell phone started ringing in her bag on the bedside table and she grabbed for it.

_**'Unknown Number' **_

Belle's face became confused.

"Hello?"

" Hello dear" and with that, Belle's face dropped and she remembered why she was really here. "I hope everything is working out for you" she could hear the smirk and cockiness in Reginas voice over the cell.

"It's going to take a bit of time" Belle said filled with sorrow.

"Do hurry dear, I don't have a lifetime" Her tone was harsh and livid and the hungup.

All of a sudden she felt sick to the pit of her stomach, and her breakfast didn't seem so appealing anymore. She got up out of bed and went downstairs. She slept in her clothes last night anyway as she crashed out at his house. She wearily approached him.

"Is everything okay? she asked

"Yes why wouldn't it be?" he didn't mean to be harsh but that's how it sounded.

She nodded as she was afraid she had upset him.

"I'll just uhh..." she gestured towards the front door.

He nodded just once, and his face seemed to show despair. And she couldn't take it any longer.

" Regina let me go...because i made a deal with her" She dropped her head and stared at the floor figiting with her fingers.

His eyes became narrowed. "What deal?" he hissed through his teeth.

A tear dripped down her face and he walked towards her.

"Belle...please tell me" He begged her.

"She seems to think..." She looked anywhere but at him. "She seems to think that you have some sort of feelings for me...and that i had to try and 'seduce' you into telling me where you kept some sort of dagger?" Her eyes were pleading.

"So that what all this was about?...You didn't come here, for me, you came here for a deal" His face burned a crimson red and his eyes reflected like a fire.

"You don't understand" She began to cry and he stormed away from her. "She was going to kill me and my father, I didn't want to...I really didn't want to Mr Gold...but i didn't have a choice" Her words were full of hurt and sorrow.

"Go" He hissed and gestured towards the door.

"Go?" she glared her eyes and the tears kept running down her face.

"You can't seduce me dearie, My power means more to me than you...and to think that i actually thought you could have..." He trailed off and picked up the vase of flowers from his table and threw it the wall in such anger and fury.

He hadn't even realised what he had done until he saw Belle sprint out of his house, scared out of her little innocent mind.

"Belle...Belle..." He shouted after her but she was gone.

"SHIT!" He screamed at himself. He started battering his cane against the wall of his front stoop.

...

Belle ran home to her father. Saddened and upset. She went straight to her room and locked her door. She didn't want to see anyone. Regina was going to kill her.

She heard the doorbell ring and her father, Moe answered.

"Is Belle here?" she heard his familiar voice downstairs.

"She doesn't want to see anyone, and I'm especially not letting her see you Gold" Her father hissed at the man.

Belle emerged from her room and slowly walked down the stairs, still upset and her beautiful blue eyes stunned him as they were surrounded by red from where she had been crying.

"It's okay Papa..." She put her hand on his shoulder and walked past him to Mr Gold "I'll be okay" and she walked out of the house and closed the front door behind her.

"What do you want?"

"Belle please...I'm sorry, I didn't..." He could see Moe watching them from their living room window. "My car is just down here, will you come for a ride?" She was hesitant about but he seemed so sincere she nodded and agreed following him to his car. He opened the passsenger door for her and she climbed in.

"So where are you taking me?" She quietly said trying to break the silence as they drove.

" I don't know I just wanted to talk" he desperatley wanted to look at her to show he how sorry he was but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

But somehow, she could see he was hurting, and this was all her fault. She hesitantly put her hand ontop of his n the steering wheel, offering him comfort.

He looked at her hand delicately placed on his and then he looked at her and gave her a teary smile.

"It's okay, It was my fault, I don't blame you for being angry" She looked down in despair.

He put his foot to the break and slowed down gradually. They were only a 100 yards away from the town line and they both sat in the car.

He turned to her, not looking directly at her and began to speak, "Belle I..." until he was stopped before he had barely started talking.

She had leaned into him, across her chair and hesitantly put her lips to his. She lingered there for a few seconds with her eyes closed until she pulled away from him and gave him a smile.

His heart was racing.

He didn't want to open his eyes for fear that it wasn't her. For fear that he was dreaming until he felt her fragile warm hand on his cheek. When he opened his eyes It was her. She was smiling at him.

"Belle...I can't..." He lowered his head in despair.

And her expression became confussed.

"Wha...whats wrong..." She stuttered and removed her hand from his face.

" Mr Gold...I told you something last night while you slept, I was too afraid to tell you but now i'm not...I don't know if you feel the same way, but I like you Mr Gold" She blushed and bit her lip nervously with her head bowed down not to look at him from embarassment.

She felt his hand on her cheek attempting to lift her head up to look at him, "Oh sweetheart" and he leaned in closer to her again and pressed his lips to hers. This time with a little more eagerness. Their tongues danced with each other. He bit her lip as they kissed and she smiled.

She pressed her forehead to his and let out a huge happy sigh of relief.

"Belle...?" His tone was calm and kind, nothing like how the rest of the town would describe him.

She looked at him. Her blue eyes sparkled, as she stared at him. Her smile was like a ray of sunshine to him.

" I love you" he whispered and her smile grew and grew.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, happy tears ran down her face as she embraced him.

" I love you too" she whispered into his ear.

She pulled back and he wiped away her tears with his thumb. They both grinned intensely at each other. And they embraced each other in another passionate kiss. She held onto the front of his shirt ever so tightly and he put his hands to cup her face.

She opened her eyes and jumped out of his embrace. Scared expression plastered her face.

"Belle?" He asked nervously and worried.

Someone was standing in the forest watching them.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I know there hasn't been much Rated M so far...But this chapter most definitely is! **_

Chapter 9...

"Belle pretend I don't know" Mr Gold said with a worrying tone in his voice.

"Wait, what?" She was confused.

"It's Regina, Pretend like I don't know about your deal okay?"

Belle's expression became even more confused.

"Until we can plan what to do okay? Make her believe that your holding up your end of the bargain"

She shyly nodded and jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the car window gestering for Mr Gold to roll it down.

"Well isn't this nice" Regina smirked at Belle. "Lovebirds taking drives into the forest...hmm..." She glared to Mr Gold.

"What do you want?" He gritted through his teeth, and didn't even bother to look at her.

"Oh I was just taking a walk...So how did you end up back together? Ran straight to him did you? when I let you go?" She gestured towards Belle and Belle glared at her it took everything in her not to wind the window back up to block her away.

Mr Gold' knuckles were turning an unhealthy shade of white as he gripped the steering wheel infront of him. Belle could see the anger burning in his eyes and she placed her hand gently onto his shoulder and he seemed to relax a little at that.

"Well Regina, if there's nothing else you can be going now"

"Actually" she smirked. "I'd like to speak to your 'little girl' if you don't mind" putting emphasis on the 'little girl'.

It took of them to calm each other down and launch themselves at Regina. They hated her.

"Alone" Regina's tone was harsh.

Belle looked to Mr Gold for permission. He didn't want to let her go but he nodded. She began to shift out the car,"Remember Belle, I know nothing". she nodded to him.

Regina took her a good way away from the car but Mr Gold kept his eyes fixated on Belle.

He could see Belle becoming aggrivated, and Regina gripped her arm in the exact same place she had left the bruise the night before.

Mr Gold was about to step out of the car until Belle pushed Regina away and ran back to his car. So he stayed calm and when she got in, he swept her close to his chest and held onto her. Looking into the distance, Regina was nowhere to be found.

"She's gone sweetheart, it's okay"

She sat up and smiled at him. "Its okay I'm fine, she wanted us to pretend to fight so you would think..." She didn't get to finish her sentence as he had silenced her with his mouth and they kissed passionatley. Their need for each other growing and growing.

" It worked" He whispered.

"Hmm...?" she had completely forgotten what they were talking about.

" I was just about to come out there and send her flying away from you" They both giggled in unison.

She trailed her finger up the buttons of his shirt. Did she know what she was doing to him?

She reached his throat and took his mouth to hers in another kiss.

It was an eager kiss, desperate and loving.

He began to trail kisses down her jaw, down her neck and he pushed the fabric of her shirt slightly off her shoulder and he trailed kisses along there too.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, and this turned him on, turned them both on.

Her breathing becoming faster.

"Sha...shall... we...?" She stuttered the words. She couldn't speak but he knew what she was gesturing to.

He brought his lips back to hers and kissed her once more, and started the car and she giggled.

He reluctantly pulled away from her and turned his attentions to getting home as quickly as possible. But she had other ideas.

As he began to drive, she leaned over to him and started putting tiny teasing kisses down his neck, slipping a hand down his chest to his belt buckle, and started to undo it, along with his zipper and button. She had become a distraction and unknowingly he swerved the car onto the other side, gained composure and brought the car into his control again.

She giggled at him.

"You are going to get us killed" He smirked at her.

She put her hand into his trousers and he was hard and she bit her lip.

"Belle..." He whispered and she pull up his length.

How the fuck was he going to concerntrate while she did that? He smirked to himself but he wasn't complaining.

She started moving her hand up and down him slowly at first, and she smirked at the groans he tried to hide inside his throat so she went a little faster, and then becoming even more faster. His breath was becoming erratic. Panting even.

He quickly got into the drive and rushed out of the car and ran to her side and opened her door. He pulled her out and immediatley took her lips as he pinned her against the side of the car.

"Here?" She giggled into the kiss and he shhok his head.

He began to remove her shirt off her before they even got into the house. Undoing each button as he kissed down her neck and along her collarbone. He pushed her in the house, slammed the door behind him and immediatley took her back into his arms. He turned them around and pinned Belle up against the front door. He held her arms above her head and ripped the shirt over her head and flung it to the floor. He undid the zipper to her tight leather pants and trailed his hands down her bare sides and down her pants and groped her ass.

She cupped his face kissing him passionately. Their tongues were like two tigers fighting for leadership, with neither of them giving in.

He grabbed underneath her knee and pulled it up so it rested on his him and she grinded against him. She could feel it. So close to her core. Pulsating against her.

The both of them could feel the lust that burned up inside them, like something was taking over their entire bodies.

Their kisses became eager. But suddenly she began to slow down and she placed her hands on his chest as if she push him away.

"Belle?" Her face had become a bright red, she felt ashamed and she couldn't look at him.

She really didn't want to tell him, but she knew if they carried on he would find out anyway.

" I've... never actually...done.." She couldn't find the words to tell him but he realised what she was talking.

His face fell and he brushed her face with his knuckles. He was ashamed.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry, I forgot how much younger you are than, I" He couldn't look at her.

He had only then realised how much younger she was. She looked so innocent. "I'm sorry" and he turned away from her as if to walk away but she grasped his wrist.

" I...I didn't say I didn't want to..." she smirked at him.

"Sweetheart we don't have to, I can wait for you, I'll wait forever if i have to" and she shook her head and took a step towards him.

" What's your real name?" She questioned. "I can't keep calling you Mr Gold all the time, especially if we're going to be doing..." She blushed and giggled.

He laughed at how red her cheeks had gone. " Rumplestiltskin"

She looked up to him Intrigued. "Rumplestiltskin?"

"Yes but you can't tell anyone else in Storybrooke what it is okay?" She nodded and smiled.

She started undoing his buttons again, but he grabbed her hand. "Belle...we don't have to you know"

"I know, but I want to, I want to be with Rumplestiltskin, Forever" She smiled at him, "Don't you?"

And he couldn't believe she had actually said that. Of course he wanted her. All of her.

He picked her up and smirked, and she smiled.

He carried her to his bedroom and she kissed him the whole way.

He lay her back on the bed and kissed her. He hovered above her and looked down to her, she looked so small, so innocent, so Belle.

" Are you sure?" he asked and pleaded,He just wanted to make sure.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Just shut up at kiss me" and she pulled him down into a ferocious kiss.

His shirt was already off, and so was hers.

He sat above her and began to pull her tight leather pants down her legs pulling her black laced panties with them.

He got up and pulled his off too. He was completely naked infront of her and she bit her lip at the sight of him. The only thing left to do was remove her bra. He climbed back over her and hovered above her kissing down her neck, to her shoulders and to her chest. She arched up as his hand ventured underneath her and unclasped her bra, and within seconds that was also fulng across the room with the rest of their clothes.

She looked up at him, into his eyes and smiled. This is exactly what both of them wanted.

He trailed kisses down her chest, teasing her nipples and breast on the way down, flicking his tongue over them. Then he carried on tracing small kisses down her whole body, down her belly. Until he was between her thighs. He looked up to her, she seemed nervous. "Do you trust me?" He asked and she nodded, "Yes" and he smiled at her.

He ran his tongue over her most sensitive part and it made her back arch and her bodt writhe. She had never felt anything like it before. He entered one finger into to increase her pleasure.

She gripped onto the bed clothes, Her eyes tightly shut with the pleasure.

"Don't hold it in Belle, Let it go" and with that she screamed and he smirked at her.

He brought his head back up to her and kissed her, she caressed his neck and then ventured her hands everywhere over his body.

She looked up to him with eager eyes.

" I'll be gentle, It may hurt the first time " He consoled her and she nodded. She knew it was going to be painful but it had to be done sometime, and she didn't want to give it to anyone else. Rumple was the only man for her.

Once she had nodded to him, he slowly tried to enter her. He watched her face making sure he wasn't hurting her, He pushed a little harder and she gripped his shoulder, slightly pushingher nails into him and she moaned and sighed. He bent towards her and kissed her neck and let her adjust to him for a few seconds.

Then he pulled out of her and pushed back in. When he could tell the pain wasn't so bad for her anymore he started o move faster, and started to get deeper. She wrapped her legs around his waist and helped to get deeper, so he knew he wasn't hurting her.

He put his hand between then and stroked her down below too. This sent her over the edge. Her insides clamped around his length and they both climaxed together. Both screaming and moaning and panting. They rode it out and he flopped next to her and kissed her temple.

He pulled her over his chest and she rested her head on his shoulder and began swirling patterns on his chest.

"Belle?...are you okay?" He pulled back just a little to see her face.

She smiled at him and nodded. Then with that, he kissed her forehead.

"Belle I love you, more than you know" He held her closer to his side and started to play with her hair.

" I love you too" She looked up at him and gave him a reassuring kiss.

She lay on her side and his arm wrapped around her waist instead.

"Draw patterns on my back...like you did the other night?" She asked and he giggled.

It tickled her but she loved the feel of it. She concerntrated on the patterns he was making. They weren't like before.

The first thing he did was shaped like an ' i '.

The second thing wrote was ' Love '.

And the third thing 'You'

with a heart shaped pattern at the bottom and she smiled. She started to mirror his patterns onto his chest too.

They lay there for a few moments more until they both became still, peaceful, asleep, in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10...

Belle awoke to a loud thrashing downtairs on the front door. She was afraid.

She didn't want to wake Rumple but she didn't have a choice. He looked so peaceful, She didn't want to move. Their closeness felt so good and especially with his arm around her waist holding her close to his chest.

"Rumple..." she shook his arm.

"Hmmm?..." He sounded so sleepy she hated herself.

"Rumple listen, someones knocking the door"

"Leave it sweetheart, They'll soon go away" He didn't open his eyes once, but he rolled onto his side and pulled Belle towards him under his chinresting his head ontop of hers.

The front door had somehow flung open and they both heard. This startled Rumple. He feared for who it coud be. The both sat up and listened closer.

Belle could hear the footsteps climbing the stairs and clung onto Rumple, afraid.

"Go to my closet." He demanded her.

"No...what...what about you?" She hesitated.

"Belle please...Do as i say...It's the way I can protect you".

She nodded and Belle kissed his cheek, "Be careful." and she hurried off to the closet with the bed clothes because she was naked.

He quickly rushed into his boxers and shirt. He stood, waiting for the myserty person to reveal himself. He was shit scared, but he didn't show it.

The closet door was open just a crack and she peeped through it to see what was going on.

"Rumplestiltskin" A womans voice echoed about the room.

'Rumplestiltskin' Belle thought?...He told her not to tell anyone his name, she thought she was special. She thought she was the only one who knew.

"Cora..." He greeted his teeth.

"Now that's now way to greet an old flame" She smirked at him, and Belle could see and hear everything from the closet.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

" Oh come on now..." She walked closer to him and they were face to face...Belle could see she was about to make a pass at him. Her heart pounded hoping he'd push her away, but to Belle's amazement they locked lips. It lasted no more than 3 seconds, but that wasn't the point. Belle's body grew with anger and rage. It took all her will power not to rip open the closet door and slap the both of them!

" I hope she's as good as a lover, as I used to be" Cora gestured to the black laced bra sprawled out ont the floor.

'SHIT'

and Cora giggled at the blushing in Rumple's face. " I know you still Love me..." and she came closer to face his again. " And I know your little wench is probably listening to everything" Cora took his lips again.

" I think you should leave" He hissed and pushed her to one side and gestured to the door.

Cora smirked at him.

"Leave!"

He followed her to the stairs and made sure she was gone.

While he was out of the room, Upset, Belle rushed out of the closet and began to dress.

Rumple walked back into his room to find Belle filled with tears and dressing herself, quickly.

"What are you doing?"

" What does it look like?" She didn't look at him.

"Belle I..."

" Save it. You used me!"

Rumple started to become angry.

" She made the pass at me Belle" He tried to encourage.

" I seen you made no point of stopping her"

Blood boiled within her.

" You used me... I thought I had given myself to someone special, Your nothing but a monster"

"Used you? Dearie you forget that it was you that made the deal with Regina to use me" He really didn't mean for the words to come out of his mouth.

She looked up at him as she tied her shoe lace. Tears ran down her face. She got up and sracastically giggled as she pushed past him for the door.

"Belle...I...I'm sorry, Belle I truly am.." She turned back to look once more at him, she shook her head and slammed the bedroom door behind her.

She ran out of his house.

Everything was so perfect.

Someone always gets in the way.

Will they ever be happy?

These were the thoughts that ran through both of their heads. The questions that plagued their minds.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11...

It was ealy December, there it had been snowing.

Belle had stormed out of Mr Gold' house without any type of warmth.

She shivered uncontrollably as she sauntered down the road, rubbing her arms and blowing into her hands every now and then to warm her fingers. They were like icicles. The snow, fluffy and light, making patterns as it falls all around her. She would watch the beautifully made snowflakes, land onto the palm of her hand and melt into nothing.

Tears were rolling down her eyes. She had no idea where to go. What to do. All she wanted to do was curl back up to Mr Gold in bed, and wish his old flame had never intruded on them.

But with that, she thought to herself, why did she give herself to someone so experienced, there were bound to be other women in his life. She was so young herself, compared to him anyway. Did he really still love the woman that walked into the bedroom?

She sighed.

She had been walking around for hours and hours but she realised she had somehow done a full circle and ended back infront of Mr Gold's house.

...

He had been so stupid. Why didn't he push Cora away? He should have known Belle would be watching and listening.

Argghhhh.

He sat on the end of his bed. Thinking, when he realised it was still snowing outside.

She must be freezing!

What the bloody hell am I doing?

He got up, threw his shirt and jeans on, and rushed out the door.

Walked so far but he couldn't see her. He jumped in his car and started searching the whole of Storybrooke for her. The snow was becoming alot worse. Like a blizzard of a storm

Where would she have gone?

Ruby's? No.

Jeffersons? No

Her fathers?. He went to check.

Knocked on the door and her father answered. "Is Belle here?"

"No, I thought she was out with Ruby?" He was confused.

Gold nodded and walked away.

He sat in his car and flung his head to the steering wheel sighing.

This was so frustrating.

He couldn't find her ANYWHERE!

He didn't know what else to do, so he drove back home in the hope that she was okay and she would eventually come back to him.

...

She walked back up to his porch and tried to open the door but it was locked.

She was still freezing, but atleast the snow was hitting her anymore and she was sheltered.

She leaned up against the wall of his house and slid all the way down until she was curled up in on herself. He knees into her chest and her head rested into her arms sobbing.

...

He pulled his car into his driveway, he was so sad. It was all his fault. He wanted his Belle back.

He began to walk around the corner when he could hear crying for coming around the corner.

He turned and walked around the corner and seen her. And his heart could finally relax.

He removed his jacket, slid down next to her and put it over her shoulders to keep her warm.

She hadn't even realised he was there until she felt his jacket around her shoulders. The scent of his colone surrounded her senses and she knew it was him. She looked up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Rumple" she didn't give him anytime to say anything back to her as she kissed him. He pulled her closer to him.

He stood up and lifter her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her, warming her up and kissing her at the same time.

"Come on, lets get you warmed up". She nodded and followed him inside.

"Im sorry Belle" he said sadly.

" No it was my fault, I'm sorry" and she intwined their fingers together. She already began to feel warmer.

" I'll go and run you a bath" he began to walk upstairs but she didn't want to leave his side, so she gripped his hand tighter and he giggled.

" I'm not going to disappear, sweetheart" He smiled at her.

She bit her lip and smiled.

-Ohh goodness, I'm sure she knows how much I love it when she bites her lip like that- He thought to himself.

They went into the bathroom and he began to run the water. When he turned around she was staring at him.

"What?"

"Never leave me...?" It wasn't a question, but it wasn't a demand either.

" Why would I do that?" He walked towards her and put his hands on her waist.

" I don't know, just please never leave me" She smiled up and him and kissed him.

He laughed.

" Never" He brought his head down to her for another kiss, a kiss filled with love.

" Your bath is ready, I'll be waiting for you downstairs" and he kissed her forehead.

" I thought you weren't going to leave me?" She bit her lip and smirked.

His eyes widened into an evil, needy smirk.

" You can join me if you want?" She teased him.

It took he could to say " I'll be downstairs waiting" He had to walk away. She teased him and he would lose all control.

She walked up behind him an spun him around and immediatley took his lips into a passionate kiss. She started to undo the buttons on his shirt. His shirt was almost undone before he even realised it. "Belle..sweetheart" He cupped her cheek.

" What?" She smirked. "This is my apology"

"You don't need to..."

" Just Shhhhhh" and she undid the last button and removed his shirt from his shoulders.

He gave in. He could'nt help. She drove him crazy.

Within minutes they were both fully undressed. She got in the one end of the bath, and he got in the other so they were looking at each other, and shook her head. She didn't like it. So she spun around and shuffled back inbetween his legs so she was rested against his chest.

" That's better" she turned her head to look at him and she smiled.

"Your a tease Miss French" he smirked and gave her a little kiss to the back of her head.

She leaned her head back into his chest. Neither of them were nervous anymore. Nervous about being together.

He started kissing down the side of her neck and along her shoulder and across the top of her back.

She smiled uncontrollablly.

" Soo..." She tilted her head so he could get better access to her neck. "What's going to happen with Regina? She's going to expect me to take information to her soon"

He sucked and bit at an area of her neck a little harder, and it took all she could to not make a sound, she bit hard down on her lip.

" And you will give it to her" He whispered seductively into her ear.

She turned her head slightly to look back and up at him. He laughed.

" We'll give her false information, until we can figure out what to do...think of it as a breadcrumb trail. Hansel and Gretel. And Regina will be following them until we trap her" He began to roam his hands down her arms and then linked his hands around her belly.

" I see" She smirked and lay a little further down, still resting on his chest, she began to make little patterns along his arms wrapped around her, protectively.

This was new, for the both of them, but they were happy and content just holding each other, calming water surrounding them.

She could have almost fallen asleep she was that comfortable, but she knew they would have to get out soon. The water was beginning to get cold.


End file.
